7 Days
by SHADOW1999
Summary: The Chameleon is known to be MIA. Only her family know what she looks like. She's been living in the shadows her whole life. It's time she faced everyone and stepped out. Does the Chameleons plan work out in the end? What happens when a Mr Smirks-A-Lot steps into the picture? Will he ruin everything? Or will it be the COC that delay her plan? R&R. Second Story.
1. The Story

7 Days: Chapter 1 – The Story

Cammie's POV.

Hi. I'm the Chameleon. I'm a spy. Yes spies exist. I'm a home trained spy. So my parents trained e. My mum is still alive but my dad is MIA (Missing in Action). My mum is the headmaster of an all girl spy's in training boarding school. I don't live with her. She lives at the school. I don't live in a house either. I live in the shadows. People think I have died because I have not done anything to show I'm still on the Earth. I'm planning to show who I am. No one apart from my family knows what I look like. Every spy knows my name. Well, my codename. The school my mum works at is called Gallagher. They are soon going to encounter in an exchange with Blackthorn. Blackthorn is an all boy spy's in training boarding school. And I will be there, in the shadows. My mum doesn't even know that I'm going to be there. So let's keep it between me and you.

I have 7 days to plan my reveal. It has to be massive. In the mean time I'll be in the shadows. I'm going to be writing this to tell you how it all went. This is the story of those 7 days. I'm not a very good writer so I'm sorry if you get confused with details.

This is the story of Cameron Morgan, the Chameleon.


	2. The Smirker

7 Days: Chapter 2 – The Smirker

Cammie's POV.

Hi again. This is the second entry now to my diary, story book, whatever you want to call it. I have arrived at Blackthorn. I'm in their grand hall watching them all eat there dinner. There is one group of boys that are the loudest out of everyone. I was watching them the most. As everyone got up to leave and go back to their rooms I followed them. There were 4 of them. All in the same room as it seems. I stayed close, so I could get into their room. Hopefully they don't get changed in the main room. That would be complicated. They opened the door and I ran in past them. Then a little problem came up. There were no shadows. I ran into their bathroom and closed the door. What I heard next really worried me.

"Guys did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That bit of wind. Someone's in here,"

That last sentence I didn't want to hear. I need a plan. Got one. I ripped some of my clothes grabbed some of my make p quickly made a realistic black eye and I'm ready to go.

"HELP!" I screamed loud enough for it to sound urgent but not loud enough to attract any attention outside the boys dorm room.

The door burst open and I stumbled back.

"Oh my God! Please don't hurt me!" I said, I'm a brilliant actor.

"Hey, hey calm down. We're not going to hurt you," The one with green eyes said coming forward. He reached out towards me but I backed up a bit. "It's OK, I'm here to help you," He said trying to reassure me. I nodded slightly and stepped into his open arms. He took me out of the bathroom and onto one of the beds. I'm guessing his. All his friends stood behind him as he crouched down in front of me.

"Now I'm Zach, and these are my friends Nick, Jonas and Grant," He pointed to each one as he said their names, "Now do you want to tell me your name?"

I hesitated first. I didn't know whether to tell him my real name or a fake name.

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan at your service," I said being more confident, then looking down at my hands like I'm going to cry.

"Well Cammie do you know who did this to you?" Zach asked me. I just shook my head no.

"How did you get here?" He asked next

"He brought me here. He dragged me into a dark room and from then I don't really remember how I got here. I just ran as soon as I could," I said holding back fake tears.

"Come here," Zach said standing up with his arms open. I looked up at him confused, "Hug," He said simply. I stood up and walked into his arms. He hugged me tight and I felt him mouth something to his friends. That's when I knew that he knew I was lying to him. While still in the hug I spoke,

"I know you know I'm lying," I said it so simply it sounded like I wasn't really bothered.

He pulled back looking confused as ever.

"Don't worry my name is Cammie Morgan my story was just fake as ever,"

"So who are you really?" Zach asked. I've not actually heard the others speak.

"I'm-" I got cut off by a knocking on the door. As soon as I heard it I jumped over the bed and hid.

"Hey Zach Mr Solomon says that there's been a break in and he wants you on the job," The voice said.

"Oh right yeah tell him that I'll start searching now tell him," Then I heard the door close. As I stood back up and looked them in the eye they all crossed their arms.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" At that they left the room leaving me and Zach alone.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked coming right in front of me.

"Are you trying to be intimidating?" I asked taking a step back.

"Maybe," He said stepping forward again. I stepped back he stepped forward it went like that until my back hit the wall. He boxed me in by putting his hands either side of my head.

"Do you find me intimidating?" He asked me leaning in a bit closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. I struggled for words at first but then someone barged into the room. Zach covered me so they didn't see my face.

"Dude, how did you get a chick in the school?" They asked

"Cody go away I'll tell you later," Zach said

"Oh sorry I'll let you both be," He said then the door closed once again.

"Now one way or another you are going to tell me everything I want to know even if I have to use my hotness to do that," He said coming closer

"Try your best," Once I said that he smirked at me like he wanted me to say it.

"Oh I will," At that he looked at my lips then back to my eyes then back to my lips and back to my eyes before leaning in but going to my ear.

"Now you are going to tell me what you are doing here," He said and I felt him kiss behind my ear, "and you are going to tell me now," He kissed under my ear this time.

"If I told you then I wouldn't be the one in danger," I breathed out.

"Oh I like danger don't worry," He started to kiss down my jaw. He reached my lips and pulled back a bit, "now are you going to tell me?" He whispered looking directly at my lips and not at my eyes.

"No," Then he did the unexpected.


	3. The Secret Den

7 Days: Chapter 3 - Secret Den

Cammie's POV.

He pulled back from me and took a step back. I smirked at him as I pushed forward and stepped closer to him. I copied what he did to me as he started to step back. His legs hit the edge of his bed.

"Nowhere to run now big boy is there?" I looked up at him evilly.

"Maybe there is," He smirked at my confusion. He stamped his foot and I felt the floor move from under us. We both fell through the floor. I landed on my ankle and man did it hurt like hell. I didn't say anything that would show my pain. He stood up fine and switched on a light. He looked at me and I knew he knew I was in pain.

"Where?" He asked

"Ankle," I said finally showing the amount of pain I was in. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Where are we?" I finally asked as he got to work on my ankle.

"We are in my secret den," He didn't look at me. He kept his head down looking at my injured ankle.

"And where is your secret den?" I asked. He finished with my ankle and looked up at me and smirked.

"In the floor of my room," With that he stood up and put the first aid kit back. He came back over and helped me up. I fell forward and he caught me in his arms steadying me.

"Thanks," I whispered

"No problem," He smirked back. I stood up on my own feet and walked, well hobbled around. I saw a bookcase in the corner. I walked over a saw that one book had less dust on than the others. As I reached for it Zach spoke in my ear.

"Don't," He whispered putting his hands on my hips. It startled me but I obviously didn't show it.

"Why not? To many secrets?" I asked

"Maybe. But I recommend that you don't pull that book," He said to me pulling me back into him and away from the book.

"It's a shame I don't listen to people's advice," With that I pulled the book out and the book case moved forward and inch then to the left revealing a door. I stepped forward and pulled Zach with me through the door. Inside was something I didn't expect. There was a bed, wardrobe, desk, and a computer, everything a spy in hiding would want.

"This is so cool," I whisper shouted. At that point I still realised I had hold of Zach's had and he hadn't let go yet. I started to pull away but he gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't think you can escape that easily," He said his voice horse. I looked at him for a second then started walking towards the bed and jumped down pulling Zach with me. He landed on top of me an inch from my face. I leant forward until I could feel his breath on my lips then I brought my knee up and he fell off the bed clutching his balls.

"Opps," I said standing up and walking over to him. I bent down and patted his shoulder. I got up to walk out the room. As I was about to step out the room the bookcase closed and someone grabbed my waist.

"I don't think so," Zach whispered in my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked pulling out of his hold and turning to look at him.

"I want to know who you are," he said crossing his arms getting down to business after all the messing around.

"I'm Cameron Morgan codename Chameleon," I said straightening my back like a soldier.

"The Chameleon is a boy and I saw you straight away," He said look of confusion on his face. I winked at him.

"Your friends didn't see me,"

"That doesn't prove anything,"

"How about when you go for dinner I sneak in and walk down the middle of the isle and let's see if anyone notices me, deal?"

"Deal," He shook my hand and I didn't let go of his hand.

"Open the door or you will be in pain," I said

"Ok take a chill pill," He pressed a button and the door re-opened. We stepped out and I heard footsteps. I stepped into the shadows and got a confused look from Zach. I put my finger to my lips my lips signalling for him to be quite. He looked back towards the direction the footsteps where coming in and in came Mr Solomon. You probably are wondering how I know who he is? Well he's a family friend and I did my research on the school before I came. I started walking around the room making sure that if his eyes were to scan the shadows I was in more than once he would see me. I am now stood right behind him as he starts to talk to Zach.

"Zach, your room mates were wondering where you were. I thought you might be down here. I hope you don't mind but I used the stairway that leads into my office," He said first pointing behind him.

"It's ok Sir," Zach said standing a little straighter in his presence.

"Did someone come and tell you about the intruder?" He got all serious as he spoke about me. I move round the room again and stood in the shadows behind Zach and watched Mr Solomon's face.

"Yes Sir I have been informed, no need to worry they have been taken care off," At that I thought I might as well make my presence known. It's only Mr Solomon…

"So this is what you call taken care off?" I asked staying hidden and moving away from where my voice was projected from.

"Who's that Zach?" Mr Solomon asked looking around

"I'm your best friends' daughter," I said, with a hurt voice.

"My best friends' daughter is the Chameleon and she wouldn't have talked and given herself away like that. Plus we have reason to believe that she is no longer alive," Ask my mother she knows I'm alive! Why does she keep it a secret like this? Ok fine only family are meant to know but Mr Solomon is practically family to me!

"But I did," I whispered in his ear finally revealing myself. He turned around and the look of shock on his face was hilarious.

"Cammie what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine thanks Mr Solomon. I'd rather stay that way so please can you stop squeezing me so tight," I huffed out. He pulled back and I saw Zach stood awkwardly behind Mr Solomon. Mr Solomon looked at where I was looking and remembered Zach was here as well.

"So how come Zach knows you are here?" He asked

"I saw her Sir," Zach said.

"What do you mean you saw her?" Mr Solomon asked

"He means that while I was hiding and lying he saw me," I emphasised me. At that Mr Solomon started to smirk. It kept getting bigger and bigger until I thought his face my break in half if he kept smirking so hard.

"Oh I have waited for this day for so long!" He shouted in my ear.

"What are you going on about?" I asked, rubbing my ear from being partly deafened by his outburst.

"I mean about the legacy. The Chameleon shall not be seen by anyone they wish not to be seen by. Wait until the day one young fellow will see the Chameleon in hiding before anyone else. This young male will be the Chameleons partner forever. That is the legacy of the Chameleon,"

"What do you mean partner?" Zach asked

"Well it normally starts with a friendship then it builds up into a relationship," Mr Solomon said casually.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes," He sighed, looking like he wished it wasn't true.

"But what if I decided that I hated him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well you will grow old and die alone," Mr Solomon shrugged like it was a simple answer.

"What about me?" Zach asked

"Well you will be with someone else but it won't be a happy relationship, so you would die from depression," Mr Solomon said

"Well this is a little unfair," I huffed, looking away.

"The legacy is the legacy Cammie," Mr Solomon said shrugging his shoulders.

"But it interferes!" I stressed

"With what?" Mr Solomon asked staring me down for my answer.

"In 7 days I was going to do something to reveal that I am still alive like kidnap someone and leave notes for people to find them or something like that. I haven't had long to think about it," I huffed again and sat down on the floor like a little kid.

"Zach is it ok if Cammie stays down here for the time being?" Mr Solomon asked

"Sure but she can't stay on her own," He told Mr Solomon.

"Ok then you can stay here at night. Cammie will stay in the shadows of the school and follow you around. She will stay in the shadows of your rooms you go to bed wait for your friends to go to sleep then come down here with Cammie. Is that ok?" Mr Solomon planned

"Fine with me," Zach said

"I have 2 problems. One his room has no shadows and two there is only one bed down here!" I stood up at that point.

"You sort that out between yourselves. The shadows problem well create shadows Zach will help you in the meantime I'll be in my office if you need me," With that he walked of and left me and Zach in an awkward silence.


	4. The Shadows

7 Days: Chapter 4 – Shadows

Cammie's POV.

Me and Zach just stood there watching each other. I started to walk around memorising my surroundings in case of an escape in the dark. I could feel him watching me. His eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Once I was done looking around in that room I walked into the room with the bed. It was basic but efficient.

"How did you find this place?" I asked the question that had been nagging me in the back of my mind.

"My uncle used to come to this school with my dad. He told me about it and well here I am now I guess," He said, rubbing the back of his head. I looked at him for a second then started walking around the room again.

"What are you going to do?" He asked after a minute or two.

"What do you mean?" I asked the look of confusion crossing my face but wiped clean in seconds.

"In 7 days?" He asked it like I was going to scream for him mentioning it.

"I don't know. I might use you and your friends as an advantage or just you. I might make your friends believe I have left the school and gone someplace else, or I might even have the girls from Gallagher help me I don't really know," I trailed of at the end waiting for him to ask about Gallagher but he never did. His face was blank like he had no questions left in him. I stopped for a second think over what I said making sure I made Gallagher clear. The only other reason why he won't be asking questions is he already knows.

"You already know about them don't you?" I asked. He just nodded and started walking round as well getting and awkward feeling with just standing in the same spot for so long. "Your friend Jonas was it? Must be a great hacker," I said

"How did you know Jonas was the hacker?" He asked stopping still.

"I didn't know I just guessed with his nerdy looks that he had to be the genius but you my friend just failed the first test of being a spy," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a smug look on my face.

"And what test would that be?" He asked coming to sit next to me as he spook. I waited for him to sit down before I spook.

"The information test. When someone pretends they know something to trick the person into telling them the truth. By asking the vital question how did you know. As a spy you need to know when to keep your mouth shut and let your enemy think they know the right information and then there are times were it doesn't matter but you need to be very clever to know when those times are," I said like I was teacher in a CoveOps lesson telling my students or student in this case what to do in one of those situations. He was silent and looked at his hands when I finished speaking.

"So what was it like being the Chameleon when everyone was talking about you and thinking you were dead?" I asked like it just came into his head and he just said it out load.

"It was fun. I could mess with people and watch over big missions. They would know I was there for back up but they wouldn't know where. It was fun it felt like I wasn't a spy I was one of those spy's you grow up thinking about when your little. The ones that hideaway and sneak up on you. That's what it felt like and it was..." I stopped talking realising I was babbling. He wasn't looking at me while I spoke but once I stopped he looked at me confused.

"It was what?" He asked sounding generally interested in what I was saying.

"It was an amazing feeling like I was on top of the world," I finished. He nodded and faced forward again. After a couple of minutes of silence I asked a question of my own, "What's your codename?"

"Shadow," He answered straight away.

"You're a pavement artist like me?" I asked

"No I'm not as good as you. I don't blend into crowds. Well I do but I don't act like I'm with them I hide in their shadows. Or any shadow there is," He told me.

"Wow that takes some skill to hide in peoples shadows," I said, thinking about how I don't even do that.

"It's not that hard," He said being modest about it.

"I don't even do that," i admitted to him.

"But everyone in this school has their first CoveOps lesson on you, the Chameleon and we all get told about the adventures you have had and how you hide in the shadows watching everything and everyone and that's what made me choose the codename shadow and start to lurk in the shadows watching everyone in the school," He told me standing up near the end and really getting into his speech.

"Well I'm glad I inspired you but I hide in shadows of objects in a room in a dark corner not in peoples shadows," I corrected him. He looked at me bewildered.

"So I could be as good as you when I graduate?" He asked his whole body relaxing.

"You won't need to graduate I didn't and you are already as good as me! How popular are you at this school then?" I asked

"I know everyone, everyone knows me but I'm not the popular that has everyone wanting to be my friends and saying hi to me as I pass them in the corridor," He said sitting back s=down again.

"Well when the girls arrive we can get Mr Solomon in on this plan. You tell people he has asked you to do a small mission with the Chameleon, and if they don't believe you tell them to ask Mr Solomon. I'll be in the shadows. This 'mission'," I made air quotes with my fingers when I said mission, "will happen in 7 days and that is when you reveal who I am I'll figure that out when the time comes, I'll follow you everywhere so make sure you are always in a room or corridor that has shadows not people shadows remember that," I chuckled a little when he smiled at my little joke.

"Ok that sounds like a deal. We can tell Mr Solomon in the morning," He said.

"Ok then it's getting late lets go to your room and get to sleep well you pretend to sleep until your friends are since you don't trust me down here," I stood up and walked to the door. He followed close behind and when I say close I mean his front almost touching my back close. I picked up my pace a bit but he wouldn't let up. I stopped suddenly knowing he was watching me and he stopped at the same time. I turned around and looked at him questioning his actions with my eyes. He lent down so his mouth was level with my ear and he out his hands on my hips.

"Who knew the Chameleon would be so hot?" He whispered his voice going a bit husky. He bit on my ear lobe. I pushed him back and walked off. Before I turned the corner I stopped and turned to face him.

"You coming babe?" I asked with a wink then he jogged over and we started walking to his room.


	5. The Wake Up Call

7 Days: Chapter 5 –

Zach's POV.

Oh My God. Cammie is so fricking HOT. I'm lay in bed and all I can think about is Cammie calling me babe. God it was so hot when it came out of her mouth. I momentarily froze. She's stood in the shadows of our room which I made so my friends wouldn't see her and I'm just lay here doing nothing. She's watching me I can feel her eyes on me. I can here that two of my friends are asleep but I don't know if Jonas is I can't hear his breathing.

"Zach! Get up your friends are asleep please don't tell me you are too!" I heard Cammie whisper-shout as she shook me. Now's my chance to try and get my way. I rolled over onto my back groaning, acting like I'm asleep.

"Zach, get your butt up now!" She shook me harder as she said each word. I shook her off a bit and carried on pretending to be asleep. I felt my bed sink a bit. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed. I don't need to see what she's doing. Suddenly I could feel something on top of me. Cammie. Oh God! I felt her put her hands on my chest. I shifted with a grunt still managing to keep me eyes closed and the act of sleeping intact. I could now feel everything she was doing and man did I find it sexy.

"Zachy-poo wakey wakey," I heard Cammie whisper. I grunted again and I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'can't believe I'm going to do this' and I was curious as to what she was going to do but I soon found out.

I felt her lips crash onto mine and well that defiantly woke me from my pretend sleep. I kissed her back and when I felt her start to pull back my arms shot up and I pulled her flat against me once again. I deepened the kiss and she co-operated with it and kissed me back with the same amount of force. When oxygen was a necessity she pulled back and looked at me with a bit of shock on her face.

"Well then you're one hard person to wake up," She said standing up on the right of my bed. I sat up and looked her up and down.

"It was a very nice wake up call," I said with a wink at the end.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" She said crossing her arms.

"No I wasn't but I'd say it was the best pretend sleep I have ever had," I said standing up, "now it's time for bed babe" I stamped my foot and we fell through the floor. I grabbed hold of her making sure she didn't hurt her ankle again. Once we were down and on the floor she started walking over to the bookcase. With the one pull of the book the room would open but she reached for the wrong book. I sprinted over to her and I was too late she pulled the book and the whole wall opened up. She stood and looked in awe at what was in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked me.

"Protection," I said slowly moving towards her. Being faced with that amount of weapons and ammo really does something to you. She reached forward to grab one but I reached out and stopped her.

"What?" She asked

"Don't touch the guns," I said calmly.

"And, why not?" She asked me like she was about to go against what I said.

"You don't have any gloves on," I said pulling her back and closing the wall. I pulled the book for the room and the door opened, "Plus we need sleep," I said pushing her into the room and closing the door.

"Fine," She said reluctantly, "Turn around while I get changed," She said like I was an idiot.

"Changed into what?" I asked confused for a moment.

"Just turn," She said rolling her eyes at me. I turned my body around to face the wall. I heard her shuffle around and then she called for me to turn back around. She was in bed under the covers her clothes on the floor everything apart from her underwear. I was already in my PJ bottoms. I climbed in the bed next to her feeling a little awkward with what happened before. Time soon went by and I could tell Cammie was asleep. She moved closer to me and soon ended up with her head on my chest. She was warm to the touch. She sighed as she relaxed against me. That's when I went to sleep as well.

Can't wait until the morning.

* * *

A/N: SO THAT WAS ZACH'S POV FOR YOU GUYS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BUT I'M NOT GOING TO UPLOAD IT UNTIL I GET 7+ REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER SO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. THERES SOON GOING TO BE A TWIST WHICH INVOLVES THE COC. I'M NOT GIVING AWAY ANYMORE HINTS BUT REVIEW AND YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT X

SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X


End file.
